


We Made Them

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, though that really shouldn't be a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: A moment in bed with your kids in the very early hours of the morning





	We Made Them

A scream rang through the room. Alexander had his own nursery of course but he was still so little it was easier on all of you to keep his crib inside yours and Seb’s bedroom. You began to move but didn’t get far before Sebastian’s lips found your temple and he gently tugged you back in bed.

“I’ll get him. Rest,” he smiled, stifling a yawn as he crawled out of bed heading for the crib. “Hi, little man. What’s with all the noise. It’s barely 6am,” Sebastian tried to reason with your seven-week-old son as he lifted him into his arms.

You pushed yourself up to sit resting with your back against the headboard. Your heart swelled as you watched Sebastian with your son. He was so gentle and caring with the kids. He always had been and even if you thought it impossible, you fell in love with him a little more every day, with every moment you witness between Sebastian and the kids. He was an amazing, loving dad and your kids couldn’t be luckier.

You bit your cheek to stop yourself from giggling as Sebastian lifted Alex over his head to sniff his butt.

“Nope. Why are you so angry then? A little early for breakfast isn’t it?” Sebastian cooed softly, chuckling when Alexanders small hand landed against his cheek. He wasn’t full on crying anymore but he definitely wasn’t a happy camper either.

“You want Mommy huh?” Sebastian rocked Alexander gently in his arms as he walked him over to you. You smiled up at the two, reaching up to take the disgruntled baby from his father’s arms.

“Someone got his father’s appetite,” you teased Sebastian while smiling down at your baby boy, guiding your nipple into his mouth and the crying instantly stopped. His small hand came to rest on your boob as his blue eyes focused on your face as he ate.

“Yeah well. Can’t really blame him. That’s my favorite place in the world too,” Sebastian grinned cheekily as he laid back down on the bed next to you.

“Really Seba?” you scolded trying hold back your giggle, but couldn’t. You were too happy as you watched Sebastian reach out to Alexander, rubbing his small leg before letting the baby grab his finger without once looking away from you or stop eating.

You and Sebastian’s eyes met for a brief moment before the door to your bedroom was pushed open and Isabella walked in. She was holding on to the Rocket doll Sebastian and Chris had stolen for her on the Infinity War set, dragging him after her as she waddled towards the bed. Without a word she climbed in, snuggling close to Sebastian making him chuckle and rub her back as he let her get comfortable.

Within seconds she was fast asleep in your bed, clinging to Sebastian’s shirt with one hand and her raccoon with the other. She didn’t even notice you and Sebastian’s laughter. Neither did Alexander for that matter. His eyes were getting heavy again, so you pulled your shirt back down and threw the towel resting on the nightstand over your shoulder. You held your son up against it, gently tapping his back a few times, making sure he had burped before lowering him down onto the bed between yourself and his sister.

You smiled as your eyes met with Sebastian’s which he instantly returned, reaching out for you and you let your fingers intertwine with his over your sleeping children. You weren’t sure how long you laid there quietly for; watching your kids sleep and enjoying the closeness of your little family.

“It’s hard to believe we made something so perfect isn’t it?” Sebastian spoke softly, making you smile and give his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah. I can’t believe how much like you they are either,” you mused, making Sebastian chuckle. It had been your eternal playful argument with Isabella. Sebastian insisted she was a mini you, while you argued she was all him. You had no doubt it would be the same with Alexander.

“Y/N/N I don’t talk that much. Isa never shuts up. That’s all you,” he teased, causing you to pull a face at him.

“Be happy your children work as a human shield or you’d gotten a pillow to the face for that,” you playfully scolded him.

“Besides Alex is always hungry. Where do you think he gets that from? And Isa’s a carbon copy of you. Blue eyes and unruly brown locks,” you reached out to him, teasingly tugging his hair with your free hand. Sebastian just smiled leaning into your touch, clearly too tired to argue with you too much.

“Sleep,” you whispered, leaning over your kids, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “They are both gonna be up soon. We’re gonna need it.”

It didn’t take long for either of you to drift off into a sound sleep, happy and content with each other and the kids tugged in between you.


End file.
